


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Park Sooyoung - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [14]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Park Sooyoung[Medium][Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 2 hours[Reading Performed] January 31, 2019[Original Post Date] February 13, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Park Sooyoung - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [leaderirene](https://tmblr.co/ZD05rm2eow6K2)

 

  


 

**Pre-Reading:**

Going into the reading, Sooyoung’s energy was relatively guarded and contained, not a lot of it was actually being projected in a way that put it on display or really made it easy to just observe the state of the core. However, when I did move through her core a bit more, I was able to get a clearer vision of why that might be.

I did get into her “house” or her core and it was a bit confusing because it was almost like she had created a secondary core inside the original. The visual of the space was like a tiled room, something that reminded me of a swimming pool in a fancy hotel, and in the center of it was this giant diamond shaped glass case that was full of water. The case itself was still and very clear, but the water inside was thrashing about.

It was a show of projected external stability, almost like she wants to appear neutral to people, almost to the point where no one notices her as a person, they see her as a display of some kind. She can come off very grounded and stable, and that is what she wants people to see and that’s what she wants to be, it’s what she’s building for herself, but internally there’s a lot of Water energy banging around in there. A lot of emotion, a lot of creative energy as well.

It is very much a choice on her part to be more contained, but she’s not trying to lie to or trick anyone, she just doesn’t want that Water to run out and flood everything. Especially with that Virgo energy in the conscious mind, it’s almost like she’s building a sand castle and she’s putting up a barricade so that the tides don’t wash it away. It’s more for comfort’s sake and for the sake of remaining professional in a sense.

 ****In spite of her Virgo Sun, there’s a lot of Water energy. The Earth energy, the glass case, is so subtle that it literally comes off manufactured or ike she just put it together for herself to hold the Water, it hardly even feels like it’s really part of her or part of that space. Obviously, it is though. Her Earth energy is more like her security guard than anything else. Because it is shown like this there may also be insecurity or a feeling of weakness coming from the Water energy as well, however, she is still displaying it to some degree. The glass case is clear, anyone can see inside, but she’s not going to let it all run out and drown people around her.

The space that she has around her is very idealistic. Everything is very polished and shiny, controlled and secure. The only thing that seems out of sorts is the water and how it seems to constantly be shaken up. A lot of her conscious level focus is around creating the exact opposite of that water. She’s aiming for beauty and stability, complete perfection in her everyday life, and this may also be what she wants people around her to see in her as well.

It definitely doesn’t feel like she’s putting on a show or anything like that, she’s really just focused on herself and making things as perfect as they can be for herself and the people around her. She’s building that sand castle. With that, she does give off that vibe of being very in control, more authoritative, willing to speak up when necessary because she cares so much about the final product when it comes to what she is creating.

She’s also very protective of her vision. It’s hard to explain the visual because it was a bit abstract, but it’s like she’ll present step 3 and 4 to someone and if they criticize it or tell her to do something different she can get upset or thrown off by it because mentally, or even just on her own behind the scenes, she’s already on step 10 and 11. She’s always so far ahead of people and she may even be a bit stubborn with that as she can have a plan or an image set in her head and she won’t want to budge from it for anyone.

  
  


Now, for the energy reading, it was pretty interesting because just as I was seeing it, there’s a bigger focus on Water energy in the core while Earth energy, specifically Virgo and Taurus are being placed off to the side.

She has the Ace of Cups, the Page of Wands, and The High Priestess which really interested me because that Water energy with the Fiery Page made me think cardinal water, which would be Cancer, and The High Priestess is often times associated with Cancer. I personally don’t like to look at peoples’ birth charts when I’m doing readings for them unless I have a birth time so someone who looks into that will need to tell me if she actually has a heavy Cancer influence or even just Water energy that is significantly present in her aspects.

With the Page of Wands,  that seemed to be where a lot of that idealism was set. It’s the clear vision and passion behind that vision to drive it forward. It even stems out of that creative and emotionally charged space with the Ace of Cups and is set towards the Queen of Swords. Out of all the cards present, the Queen of Swords, double Air energy, really vibed more with what I was feeling with Sooyoung’s energy in general. It’s very grounded, kind of strict, and mentally focused on bringing plans into action.

The Queen of Swords is littering directing everything towards the 9 and 10 of Pentacles, towards that perfectly perfect image of security and success in all forms.

The four cards in the center of the layout — The High Priestess, The Queen of Swords, the Page of Wands, and The Magician — all work together and balance each other out, bringing in all four elements and contributing to quick and successful manifestation. This is almost guaranteed success honestly. No matter how much or how little effort she puts into something she would be able to bring it to fruition as, by default, she just has that focus and drive from her very core to shift things energetically, and then physically. She can just call things in, but of course, she has such a high level of passion and drive that I don’t think she would ever half-ass anything.

It’s also interesting because the two Majors seem to be centered more in the core while the Minors are centered in the conscious levels. So, from The High Priestess, that very intuitive and vision based energy is being reflected into the passion and drive of the Page of Wands. That passion and dedication are stemming from the ability to see and feel the final product before it’s even been fleshed out as an idea. Then The Magician, the grounded and divinely conscious energy is reflected in the Queen of Swords. Her ability to easily command a space and be in charge not only of other people but also herself, her own emotions, comes from The Magician's ability to balance the elements and direct their energy to his will.

The Majors are leading into the 10 of Pentacles, the perfect vision, while the conscious level is experiencing the 9 of Pentacles. So, pretty much she’s not getting exactly what she wants down to the finest detail, but she is able to get pretty damn close.

 

**The Reading:**

 

  
  


**Current State of Core Energy:**

**Zebra — Fire**

I thought this fit really well with what came out in the energy reading with the four center cards. Here with the Zebra, it’s pretty much what those energies look like when they are mashed together. It’s FIre energy, it’s high frequency, it’s very focused on progression and helping others to progress.

The Zebra specifically is a very creative energy. Very similar to what I was seeing with Sooyoung, the Zebra is a visionary, it is able to see things clearly and move towards them effortlessly, bringing people along to a new and brighter reality. The rainbow light within the Fire symbol at the point of Zebra’s third eye is a great visual for the balance between The High Priestess and the Page of Wands as the vision, the ideal image, is projected through the third eye and is then acted on and forged through Fire.

So, for sure, her core energy currently centered on progress and bringing things into the future, to where her ideal image is, and there’s a lot of drive and passion behind that. I imagine no matter what the focus is on within the core, there is always some level of Fire being displayed specifically for that passion and dedication. Even if she isn’t carrying a lot of Fire in her imprinted energy, she produces Fire energy by her will alone.

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment:**

**Sea Serpent — Spirit**

When a Spirit card shows up in an alignment, it shows that this particular area is in sync with the Higher Self. This was really nice to see here because, with that visual of the diamond glass case with the water inside of it, it can come off like she’s hiding emotional instability or something like that, but with this, it shows that she’s really not. As I mentioned, she’s definitely not putting it out there for the world to see, but she’s not hiding it from anyone, especially not herself.

The Sea Serpent is associated with the Sacral Chakra and carries energy that is geared towards emotional healing and release. It brings a lot of honesty and open expression with it, so it is a confirmation that the glass case is more about maintaining stability, while still being observant and conscious of her own emotional state. As this is in place I imagine, just as anyone can, she may have had some rough patches in the past and from that has become more emotionally aware of herself.

This does feel very personal to her though. Even though this comes with honesty and open expression, I don’t think the details of it, or the process of it is known to anyone but her, but she is making very conscious and deliberate efforts to be more clear with people about what is on her mind or what she is feeling. That doesn’t just have to be with her emotions, that can be with her work as well.

  
  


**Elemental Fire Alignment:**

**Dolphin — Water**

Typically when Water and Fire mix it takes a lot of stability and balance in order to keep them from producing steam that fogs up the conscious mind and causes instability. Here, because of that balanced core energy, this placement is well aligned and well balanced.

Similar to the Sea Serpent, the Dolphin is centered around healing and bringing light to people. I actually didn’t go into detail about that in the first bit of the reading, but there was a lot of focus on displaying light or having a lot of light around her. That leads into the conscious level wanting to bring people with her as she steps into the future, or help people progress as she progresses.

Basically, she’s not a selfish person. What she does for herself she wants to do for other people as well. She wants success, happiness, money, and beauty in her life, and she wants everyone around her to have it too. That’s why she may tend to go full Virgo and become controlling or be more authoritative with people that she cares about. She’s literally acting as a mother, wanting to see her children succeed just as much as she has, or even more than she has.

That playful energy, all that enthusiasm of the Page of Wands is here in this card, but it’s blending into the Queen of Swords as well. It’s that excitement towards the vision, the 9 and 10 of Pentacles, and the control and direction needed to actually get there. That is what she projects.

Obviously, because it’s the Dolphin, it’s much softer than the actual Queen of Swords. I was actually thinking more like The Fool. The image of The Fool, at least. The energy is welcoming, very free, very happy, but there’s still a sense of The Fool being the leader, being the one to really set things in motion and get people to where they need to be. That’s what this is.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment:**

**Crow — Air**

Now, this is definitely in line with the Queen of Swords and I love that it’s here because the Earth Alignment shows stability as well as self-awareness, so not only does she recognize herself as the Queen, as someone who is in control of herself and the space around her, she grounds with that. She provides herself with her own stability, which is such a huge thing that a lot of people actually struggle to do.

She is very conscious of her own capability and she has a lot of trust in her mind and vision. With the Crow here, I actually think that if you were to observe her as she works and as she conducts herself amongst people, she would actually project more Air energy. She would project and communicate that clarity through everything. It’s such steady energy to her and that’s why it’s her foundation, that’s why she’s able to stand on it so well.

The Crow is such intense energy as well because it’s beyond human in a way, definitely not something I would associate with an animal. It’s incredibly observant and analytical, but it’s watching through a lense of very high consciousness and wisdom. Not necessarily intuition, not empathy or anything like that, it’s just this awareness. They just know shit, and they’re aware that they know shit, so nothing is ever a question for them, all they have are the answers.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment:**

**Scorpion — Fire**

I don’t know how to explain this, but this energy feels really deep down in spite of it being in the Air Alignment, the space that governs the conscious mind. It’s like this bit doesn’t really get projected, it’s not what she communicates through, but it is a filter or is part of her thought process.

It’s actually kind of defensive in a way, and it really is carrying some of that Scorpio vibe where they just try to read people for the sake of finding out who’s going to fuck them over, trying to stay ahead of everyone in that sense. It’s like before any talking happens, no matter who it is or what it is about, she has to first assess the situation to see if its the right time, place, and person. There’s a sense of there being the perfect time and place to bring things up or to set the tone in order to make things clear as possible or to really paint an accurate picture of what is in her head.

I did mention that she is very protective of her visions and she can be thrown off when people try to shut her down specifically because she thinks so far ahead with her plans, and that’s kind of what this is. It’s that kind of defensiveness where she’s not really looking to argue and she’s not expecting people to shut her down, but she’s taking precautions to ensure that her own integrity will stay intact.

So, she scans the place and the people, gets a general feel for things, and if it’s a good time, she’ll share her ideas, her work, her feelings, whatever. But if it’s not a good time, she’s pull everything back in and might get a bit quiet or just avoid certain topics.

It made me laugh a bit because I thought about how the Scorpion can go from hiding out under a rock all quiet to just zipping across the ground with its stinger up. It’s like she could wait a week or two before telling someone something that happened to her and they’d be so shocked or confused and wonder why she didn’t talk about it sooner. Like, she’ll wait for the right time to strike and sometimes the right time is really random or what she has to say can seem way out of context with the conversation already being had, lol.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment:  
**

**Camel — Fire**

**Panther — Fire**

This is really interesting because it seems like the Higher Self is gearing up to trigger a phase of self-analysis on a very deep level. As I mentioned with the Sea Serpent, there’s a lot of emotional healing happening, or has happened, and it’s what has lead to that containment and control of the emotional realm. Here with the Camel and the Panther, it continues on with something much deeper happening that causes all control to be let go.

That doesn’t mean she’s about to pop off and start running around in a clown costume or anything, it’s more about letting things flow as they need to, not keeping things bottled up, and just saying what she wants as soon as she wants to say it. Honestly, it’s more within herself, it’s not blatant communication, it’s more like removing the Scorpion, removing the filter and the hesitation.

The Panther itself is so fucking intense, literally labeled with “annihilation of the self” as it is literally an energy that will rip apart the core, absolutely shred it so that you can get to the bones and really see what you’re made out of. And then the Camel is this serene energy that combines Water and Fire in a balanced but not mixed way. The Water fuels the Fire, the action is based on the heart and soul with the Camel. That inner guidance leaves the Camel in a state of bliss as it is constantly comforted by the fact that everything is as it should be no matter where it is or what direction it is moving in.

In order for her to feel that she has to destroy that glass case, that space that she built for herself, and for other people in a sense, and rebuild something that is purely for her. It doesn’t seem like it will actually be that big of a shift because she’s already done it once before when she built that glass case, but that was about containment and this will be about a release. So, kind of different, kind of not.

Either way, it’s very internal, it’s something that she will work through over time and balance out on her own. I have no doubt she will do very well with that.

To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.

To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.

Website | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
